Duelo de Caballeros
by Ellizabeth
Summary: Fred exige una compensación por algo que ha hecho George y que este niega. El único modo de aclarar todo esto es mediante un duelo para ver quien tiene razón pero no todo sale como ellos lo tenían planeado "La próxima vez deberíamos dejar muñecos en la cama para que no sospechara".


**Bien aquí traigo una historia de Harry Potter, hacía siglos que no escribía sobre ellos y ciertamente jamás me había atrevido a usar esta pareja tan adorable, espero que os guste aunque permitidme decir que estoy un poco desentrenada en cuanto a esta saga. Para la historia he usado como inspiración a dos personajes de una popular canción inglesa del siglo XIX que iba sobre una pareja que se peleaba… pareja que luego aparece en A Través del Espejo y lo que Alicia Encontró Allí, libro que para los que hayan leído mi prolife sabrán que es de mis preferidos. Por otro lado siempre me ha gustado imaginar como sería una pelea entre los gemelos más bromistas que he visto/leído y mi imaginación siempre ha aparecido como algo ridículo (como casi todas las peleas de hermanos) y eso es lo que he tratado de plasmar (no sé si con acierto o no) Espero vuestras opiniones al respecto.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J . K Rowling, de pertenecerme a mi Voldemort habría ganado la guerra y Bellatrix no habría muerto.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**DUELO DE CABALLEROS**

Era la hora de la venganza, no se podía perdonar una afrenta así y hoy era el día de la verdad en que Winkypinky sería vengada. Ginny sería la escudera, por supuesto, era la única que podía diferenciarlos por mucho que suspirara y dijera que ya eran muy mayores para eso pero lo que había sucedido exigía una retribución de modo que ahí iban, de noche y cargados de bultos los tres… Sí, los tres, Ginny, Fred y George.

"Sigo pensando que es una tontería, estáis exagerando" evidentemente la voz de la razón la llevaba la niña que no podía ocultar una pequeña sonrisa sólo de pensar en sus dos hermanos de catorce años haciendo un ridículo así… Por supuesto también sabía que sus palabras caerán en saco roto, demasiado cabezotas.

"Eso díselo a George, es su culpa, Winkypinky será vengada" la voz de Fred sonó curiosamente lastimosa con una pizca de un vano intento por sonar seria.

"Ya pedí perdón y dije que yo no lo hice" mentira, fuera lo que fuese que había pasado era una sucia mentira… según palabras de Fred por supuesto y es que siquiera cuando estaban enfadados o peleaban eran normales y Ginny se seguía preguntando ¿Qué es Winkypinky?

"Pero… ¿Qué es Winkypinky?" no podía evitarlo, tenía que saberlo, algo con un nombre tan ridículo seguro que no merecía todo esto… pero claro, estaba hablando de los gemelos, a saber que nueva tontería sería esa.

"Mi nariz, mi nariz de payaso nuevecita que cambia de color y lanza hechizos de agua y cambio de color de pelo. George la ha estropeado, rota y aún no había podido probarla"

"Yo no la he roto, te dije que no la había tocado" la cara de culpabilidad de George desmentían sus palabras. Por supuesto que la había cogido, usado y se había roto, pero de ahí a que su hermano gemelo le echara la culpa sin prueba. Vale, que la nariz apareciera debajo de su cama no trabajaba a su favor… ni que él tuviera la nariz aún teñida de morado… ni que lo primero que dijese fuera _yo no he sido, nadie me vio, no pueden demostrarlo_ pero el aullido de Fred al verla se parecía más a un Grim que su madre cuando veía su cuarto sin recoger.

Y por eso estaban ahí, porque Fred en su manía persecutoria había exigido un duelo para determinar si George era o no culpable, si Fred ganaba George sería su esclavo durante un mes vestido de elfo navideño, si George ganaba Fred admitiría públicamente que se había equivocado y le dedicaría a su hermano un poema de amor.

"Ginny, vístenos, eres nuestra escudera"

"Eso, tienes que engalanar a los caballeros"

Con un suspiro de resignación la más joven de los tres comenzó a "vestir" a sus hermanos que habían decidido que la única forma honrosa de solucionar esto era con un duelo de caballeros de modo que les puso en la cabeza las cazuelas de su madre por yelmo, almohadas por todo el cuerpo a modo de armadura y por espadas un par de paraguas viejos que había por casa. En conjunto parecían dos pelotas mullidas y especialmente gordas… especialmente cuando los dos al tratar de moverse se encontraron rodando colina abajo al grito de "¡Por el Rey!" cualquier atisbo de seriedad y dignidad en la situación se fue rodando también en ese momento siendo perseguidos por su hermana pequeña que trataba de parar el avance de las dos pelotas humanas como ella misma les denominó. Aunque nada de eso supero en momento en que por fin empezó el "duelo" dándose paraguazos mientras daban ridículos saltitos para moverse sin salir rodando de nuevo.

Ahora tenían mucho tiempo para pensar en que tal vez esa no fuera la más brillantes de sus ideas, de echo lo tenían muy claro, esto empezó cuando escucharon en medio del duelo un grito desgarrador que pondría la piel de gallina a un detentor seguidos de una sarta de maldiciones que iban subiendo de categoría conforme veían acercarse una figura… una muy conocida, pequeña, rechoncha y furibunda, no hizo falta más para que ambos olvidaran de pronto el duelo y trataran de huir a esconderse para salvar sus orejas, desgraciadamente sólo consiguieron volver a rodar. Y ahí estaban, con sus enrojecidas y ensordecidas orejas, cara a la pared "pensando" en lo que habían echo, no, no se arrepentían de sus actos, se arrepentían de no haberlo planificado muy bien mientras seguían escuchando la bronca de su madre.

"George"

"¿Hm.?"

"La próxima vez deberíamos dejar muñecos en la cama para que no sospechara"

"Tranquilo, la próxima vez no detendrá nuestro duelo de caballeros" porque ambos tenían muy claro que habría próxima vez.


End file.
